Saiyajin Ways
by Takarra
Summary: AU fanfic. Goku's happily married to Bulma and among lifetime friends. Things couldn't get better. And they don't, as a stranger named Raditz appears and demands that Goku leaves his life behind, or his loved ones will pay for the consequences.
1. Chapter 1 Why You?

As previously stated, this is an AU fanfic. Thus, there are changes to some of the elements in the Dragonball Z world. One being that when Goku and Bulma first met they were about the same age. Bulma being ten and Goku being eleven. They had similar adventures, looking for the dragonballs, ran across the same people and yadda yadda. Now they are all grown up, Goku and Bulma in their early twenties. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha are all best friends and Goku and Bulma are together. The story picks up a few days after Goku and Bulma return from their honeymoon.

WARNING: As I progress with the story, it seems that it's going to be getting darker, heavier and is by no means a 'happy' story. If you want something a little more laid back, go check out my V/B story Fascination.

Oh, and another fair warning, Goku and Radditz are a bit OC but not much. Only in the way that Goku is not a complete moron and Radditz isn't totally ruthless. Enough of my ramblings, on with the story!

Disclaimer- Yadda yadda, I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters...I just like changing them! Mwuahaha--Grr..damn rule 20.

-----

**Saiya-jin Ways**

**Chapter 1- Why You?**

"Are you sure, Yamcha?" Goku asked for the third time while his friend started setting up next to the heated grill. The scarred warrior laughed, picking up the chef hat and donning it. "Of course, no problem. You just got back, sit down, relax. Besides," He tilted the hat to one side, "I make the best barbeque this side of my desert." Yamcha joked before turning his attention to the BBQ pit and the uncooked meat.

Goku and Krillin laughed at their friend's actions. "Man, it feels good to have the old group back together." The bald-headed fighter commented, smiling around contently.

Goku looked at Krillin with an amused smile. "What are you talking about, Krillin? We've haven't been separated that long. Bulma and I were only gone for two weeks."

"Heh, speaking of which...How was the honeymoon?" Krillin questioned, nudging Goku with his elbow and raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manor. Roshi and Oolong stopped what they were doing and leaned forward, looking at Goku intently and waiting eagerly for some juicy details. Krillin proceeded to yelp in pain just after the inquiry as Bulma clocked him upside the head with the tenderizer she had been using on the hamburger meat.

"THAT is none of your business, Krillin." She snapped, giving him a heated stare before smiling sweetly over to Goku. She leaned down and kissed him before moving over the grill to assist Yamcha. The Saiya-jin stifled a laugh and shrugged helplessly at his best friend. "Sorry, Krillin. The wife has spoken."

The bald man grumbled something incoherent while blushing a deep red and sinking below the table while Oolong and Roshi merely looked disappointed, making Goku laugh even harder.

-----

His stomach growled softly as the sweet scent of freshly prepared meat wafted through the air, but he ignored it. This Saiya-jin had no time to waste on food. Not at the moment, anyway. Raditz continued observing from his position in a tall tree, some three hundred yards from the ones he was watching.

It was just one unpleasant surprise after another. Raditz had been very confused when he came to this planet and found all its inhabitants in tact, not just in tact but flourishing. There was no sign at all that a Saiya-jin had ever landed on this luminous little planet. Only one explanation had presented itself at the time, and that was that the Saiya- jin was killed before he could complete his mission.

But, upon finding his brother alive and healthy, Raditz was back to square one. If Kakorrot was alive, then why was this pathetic race still thriving? Then he saw it. His little brother greeted one of the weak beings with what was obviously friendliness. He had befriended inhabitants of this world.

Upon further examination he was appalled to observe that Kakorrot was not only associates with these humans, but that he acted like them. Raditz couldn't believe that his brother, his own –flesh and blood- had adopted the mannerisms of such a feeble species. Indeed, it wasn't the first time that a Saiya-jin sent to a planet at a young age had grown attached to the people and, consequently, changed. But why did it have to be –his- brother?

The most shocking discovery of them all had been that Kakorrot was mated to one of these humans. The more Raditz watched, the more he hated what he saw. His little brother just started a family, he had friends and a mate and he was happy. A happiness he was about to rip away from him. But he should have known that this day would come. His people wouldn't just leave him here.

"Sorry I have to be the one to bring you back to reality, ototo-san..." Enough of the watching, he was sure the Prince was becoming impatient. It was time to get this over with. Slipping off the branch, the tall Saiya- jin landed quietly on the ground. He wrapped his tail firmly around his waist before venturing forward, soon leaving the concealment of the woods and entering the open area between the trees and his brother.

----- 

Sorry so short, but I saw that as the best place to stop. So, please review and let me know what you think so far. The next chapter should be up very soon.

Author's Note: In this fic any Japanese is considered to be the Saiya-jin native language, thus translations will come later.


	2. Chapter 2 I Have A Brother!

Thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter. I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the second chapter! Read and review please!

Author's Note: 'Nother note I thought I would let you in on. In this universe the power gap between Saiya-jins and 'special' humans is not as great as in the original series. At this moment, Radditz is stronger than Goku and his friends, but Yamcha and Krillin are close to Goku's powerlevel. Any questions, feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

-----

**Saiya-jin Ways**

**Chapter 2- I Have A Brother!**

Krillin rolled his eyes at the newly weds as they cuddled, nuzzled and flirted. "I'm not going to be able to take much more of this..." He grumbled. From his position next to the bald-headed warrior, Yamcha laughed and nudged his friend. "Hey, it's sweet, Krillin. You're just jealous."

Krillin shrugged. "Nah, I always knew that Goku or Bulma would be the first to get married. Never thought it would be to each other." He took a bite of his hamburger.

"Yeah, really. But who do you think will be next to strap on the old ball and chain?" Inquired Roshi from his end of the table. Everyone at the table stopped and looked at one another, Bulma and Goku examining their bachelor friends.

"I don't think Yamcha will ever get married." Bulma suddenly commented. Yamcha fell back off the bench. Goku laughed nervously. "Aww, come on Bulma...I don't think that's true."

"I do. You're just too afraid of commitment, Yamcha. I mean, come on, in any relationship I've ever seen you in you break up with the girl every time she starts getting too emotional about stuff or too attached to you." She continued objectively.

Yamcha pulled himself up off the ground, looking at Bulma indignantly. "Tha—that's not true. I just haven't found the right girl yet." The scarred fighter defended himself, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Krillin, on the other hand, he's not as picky." She winked at him. "And I know you'll find a sweet girl before Yamcha commits himself." She smiled sweetly at both of them. Goku continued to chuckle, holding the blue-haired woman in his lap.

"And what about me?" Roshi asked, standing up and flexing his non- existent muscles. Everyone promptly burst into laughter, causing the old hermit to look at them with confusion before blushing and sinking back into his chair.

Goku suddenly stopped laughing, his sharp senses kicking in as a presence approached them. Looking off to his right he spotted the stranger stalking towards them. He slid Bulma out of his lap and stood, placing himself between the tall man and his friends.

Raditz no longer bothered suppressing his ki as he drew closer to the earthlings. His dark eyes were narrowed and his lips curved into an unpleasant scowl. His brother stood and faced him, soon followed by the rest of the table's occupants. The defensive stance the short bald man and the scarred face man were taking made the Saiya-jin smirk. Futile precautions.

"Can we help you?" Goku asked, standing at his full height, but the new comer was still a good head taller than him.

"You know why I'm here. Now I demand an explanation." He stated simply, his scowl returning. His brother's serious expression was replaced by a confused one.

"Umm...I do?" He cast a glance to his friends, receiving shrugs in return, before he looked back to the tall stranger. "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't..."

The Saiya-jin warrior stopped a few feet from Kakorrot, quirking a brow. After a moment of thought his brows lowered, causing his eyes to narrow further. He couldn't believe it! Not only did his brother make friends with these humans, adopt their customs, and mate with one, but now he was –pretending- not to know what he was! Only the weakest of Saiya- jins pulled such a trick.

The maned man snarled, "I can't believe this! You're pathetic, Kakorrot." He spat, glaring at the dark-haired fighter with disgust clear on his face.

Goku blinked again before smiling. "Oh, I get it. This is all a misunderstanding. My name is Goku. Sorry friend, but you have the wrong person."

Raditz's brow furrowed, even confronted he still pretended! "Drop the act, Kakorrot, before you make me sicker than I already am."

"Hey, bud, I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to stomp over here and start throwing around accusations." Bulma snapped, placing her hands on her hips in her usual manner and staring at the alien heatedly. "His name is –Goku-, not Kakorrot and we don't know you."

Goku turned back to his wife, smiling nervously. "Bulma, sweetie, it's okay. I'll handle this, alright?" Bulma regarded her husband for a moment, glancing at Raditz before nodding and folding her arms across her chest. Goku turned back to the angry stranger, smiling apologetically. "I apologize, friend, but I honestly have no idea who you're talking about. My name is Goku Son and I have no idea who you are."

Raditz continued glaring at Goku, but after a moment his expression softened. He was telling the truth. There was no deception or untruth in his dark eyes. He sincerely had no idea who he really was. "I can't believe this. You've forgotten."

Krillin and Yamcha glanced at each other quizzically before returning their attention to the now flabbergasted new comer. "Forgotten what?" Goku asked, even more intrigued than before.

This was going to be more difficult than he thought. It wouldn't have been so bad if Kakorrot had merely denied his Saiya-jin heritage. Raditz had no problem tearing apart someone's life that was like that, but an innocence such as this? The Saiya-jin sighed inwardly.

"I'm positive you're Kakorrot. You resemble our father too closely not to be him." He said in a softer voice than he had been speaking before.

Goku blinked several times, the words registering. "-Our- father?" His face suddenly split into a grin. "You mean...you're my brother?" Raditz nodded once. Goku turned to Bulma, grinning excitedly. "Bulma! I have a brother!" He turned back to his newly discovered relative, who promptly sweat dropped at Goku's reaction.

The Earth raised Saiya-jin stepped closer to his brother, closing the gap between them. "Wow, I have a thousand questions for you. What's your name? How old are you? Why am I just now meeting you? Where are our parents? Where—"Goku stopped abruptly when Raditz held up his hand. "Stop." He said, looking a bit uncomfortable with the interrogation. "I'll answer all of your questions, but for now, I need to speak with you..." He glanced to Goku's friends and family. "Alone."

Goku glanced over his shoulder to the others before looking back at Raditz. "Of course." He looked to his friends again. "I'll be right back." With that he followed Raditz back the way he came, disappearing into the woods.

------

End of Chapter 2. Hope you like what I've got so far. Please review. Chapter three will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Promises

Dark Sephy- I totally agree with you. You would think that Goku would be excited about having a brother. But, then again, Radditz had a more fearful approach in the series. Anywho, I'm glad I've managed intrigue you. -smiles- Thanks for the reviews.

Juniper-Saturnwand- -grins- Glad you like the pairing. But I'm surprised other people haven't written any BulmaXGoku ones...It doesn't seem that farfetched to me. Then again, it might just be cause I picture Goku a bit differently than he is in the series. Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the review.

sonicwind123- I'm glad you like it so far. I assure, it shall become more interesting...at least I hope... -grins- Anywho, thanks for reading!

M'kay, here's the next chapter! Now things are getting heated up. Oh, and the rating is probably going to change, I'm picturing some very...intense moments later. Anywho, enjoy!

EDIT: As of 1/29/07 there has been some major changes to this chapter. Bulma and Goku's conversation at the end of the chapter has been altered!

-----

**Saiya-jin Ways**

**Chapter 3- Promises**

Goku followed after his brother, still smiling from idea that he –had- a brother. He had always wondered about his real family after learning Gohan had adopted him. It was never anything that really bothered him, but he was naturally curious.

Raditz stopped a few yards into the woods, turned and faced his brother. Goku's smile faltered when he saw the sober look on his older brother's face. This was a family reunion, wasn't it suppose to be a happy occasion? Had he missed something?

Taking in his little brother's concerned expression, the maned Saiya- jin sighed. "First off, Kakorrot, I think you need to know that you're not human." At Goku's confused/questioning expression, Raditz elaborated. "You're Saiya-jin and from a planet called Vegetasai." He allowed a moment for the information to sink in.

The younger Saiya-jin blinked. "But then...why am I here, and not there?"

Raditz paused, trying to think how to phrase it. "Err, well, it's what we do." He held up his hand, cutting off Goku before he could speak again. "Let me explain something first. We're a warrior race, Kakorrot. Fighting is in our blood and in yours as well from what I can tell." There was a hint a pride at his last words. "Even as children we have immense power compared to that of other races. With certain planets, such as this one, we send a Saiya-jin child. When that child grows up, they clear that planet and then return home. If they can't return or contact home, they wait to be picked up."

The contemplative look on Goku's face was replaced by a blank one before he regarded his brother worriedly. "'Clear' the planet?"

Raditz nodded. "Clear the planet of all the intelligent inhabitants. Then the planets are sold to another race whose planet is dying." He explained, even though he thought the meaning was obvious.

The color drained from Goku's face as he took a step back from Raditz. "You mean you kill people. You kill millions of innocent people to sell the planet to the highest bidder..." He was positively shocked. What kind of person could do that? Surely not someone related to –him-! The taller Saiya-jin resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under his brother's accusing stare. "So...you're here to pick me up." He said more to himself after the initial shock wore off. "Well, as you can see, I have a life here. I'm happy and I'm not going back with you. I'm glad to know I have a brother, and I want to get to know you, but I don't want to return to Vegetasai. This is my home."

Raditz's expression hardened. "I'm afraid I don't have the luxury of allowing you to stay here, Kakorrot. I'm under orders to bring you back with me, and I intend to follow through with those orders." His dark eyes narrowed as he stood up straight, taking on step forward. "You have one of two choices, little brother. Come with me willingly, or don't. If you don't, I will kill your reasons to stay here." To fortify his words, Raditz increased his ki level, allowing Goku to sense just how strong he really was.

The Earth raised Saiya-jin stared at his brother unbelievingly. Would he really do that to his own brother? No, he wasn't that much of a monster. Goku's eyes narrowed in return. "I'm not going. Your people will just have to do without me."

Raditz growled and clenched his fist. "Fine, second choice it is!" He snapped before shooting straight up into the air.

Goku panicked only momentarily before taking off into the air after the angry Saiya-jin. He managed to place himself in front of Raditz before he could get too far. "Wait! No, stop. Al—alright, I'll go. Just please, leave them alone." He said in resignation, averting his eyes to the ground. He couldn't believe it. His brother was actually going to kill them and Goku knew he didn't have the strength to protect them. "Can I at least say goodbye?"

The maned Saiya-jin nodded. "I'll be here. Make it quick." Goku nodded weakly before turning and heading back to the barbeque area. Raditz's eyes saddened as he watched his little brother's retreating back. –I'm doing you a favor, ototo, believe me.- Though he wanted desperately for Kakorrot to hear and understand his thoughts, it would be a long time before Raditz ever expressed them.

-Meanwhile-

Goku landed next to the table, trying his best to smile encouragingly when Bulma and the others jumped to their feet and looked at him worriedly. His wife rushed forward. "Goku, are you alright? Where is he? What did he want to talk about?" The blue-haired woman had a bad feeling about the man ever since she laid eyes on him. There was just something dark about him that gave her the creeps.

The fighter wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, pulling her against him in a strong embrace. He buried his face in her brilliant blue locks, taking in her warmth, scent and presence. Bulma hugged back, but became concerned with the unusually long embrace. She pushed back far enough so that she could look into her husband's eyes. "Goku, what's wrong?" She asked, her sapphire eyes wide with apprehension.

With his arms still wrapped around her he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, you know that right? I love you more than anything in world...but...but I have to go. But I'll be back; I promise I'll be back." He spoke softly, trying to keep sorrow from his voice.

"What do you mean, you're going? Going where? Why?" She paused for a moment, waiting for him to respond. "Goku, what's going on? Please, tell me..." She begged in a tone laced with confusion and fear as she pulled back from him again to see his entire face.

Goku looked down. "I—I don't know, Bulma." He locked his obsidian eyes with hers again. "Please, just trust me. I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to." He reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, stroking her cheek in the process. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"But how—" She started, even more confused than before now that he was making her promise to wait.

"Hurry it up, Kakorrot!" An impatient Raditz snapped from his position in the air. Bulma's eyes flashed over dangerously as she glared up at the offending Saiya-jin. She pulled from Goku's arms and took a few steps toward him. "Just who the hell do you think you are!? You have some nerve you jerk!"

The Saiya-jin's dark eyes locked on the female and narrowed menacingly as she insulted him. Goku's eyes widened in alarm as he grabbed Bulma and pulled her back against him. "No!" He yelled, turning around so he was between the dangerous man and his mate.

Bulma turned around in Goku's arms so she was facing him, still looking angry. "What? He's the reason you have to leave right? Who does he think he is? Stupid bastard..." She said heatedly, tears welling up in her eyes as it finally hit what was going on. That man was taking her husband away from her. A tear slipped from her eyes, trailing its way down her flushed cheek. Goku gently caressed her cheek, wiping the tear away. Leaning into his hand she spoke softly. "I still don't understand...But I trust you, Goku...If you have to--" She trailed off, the tightness in her throat making it painful to speak. Goku smiled softly, leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, pouring as much love, affection and passion as he could through his lips and into her own.

Ending the embrace, he kissed her forehead and looked up at Yamcha. Smiling sadly he led Bulma over to one of his closest friends. "Take care of her, eh?" He asked, clapping a hand on the scarred warrior's shoulder.

Forcing his frown into a smile Yamcha nodded, putting a comforting arm around Bulma's shoulders as Goku stepped back. "Of course, bro."

The Saiya-jin smiled gratefully before looking to the others. "Hey...what's with all the long faces? I said I'll be back...and I will. Just...take care of yourselves till then." He smiled positively, trying to lighten their spirits. Casting a glance up to his brother, Goku sighed. "I better get going. I love you guys." His warm eyes locked with Bulma's once more as he rose into the air. She tried to smile for him, but her lip was trembling too much from the effort of keeping herself from breaking down. But as soon as he was level with Raditz and they disappeared over the trees, Bulma turned and buried her face into Yamcha's shoulder, crying her heart out.

----- 

End of Chapter 3! Radditz isn't -that- much of a jerk, I promise! He's just under a bit of pressure is all! But poor Goku and Bulma, right? Well, hope you enjoyed, please review.


	4. Chapter 4 CoExistence

Once again, long time, no update. Well now I am! I added Chapter 8 to Fascination and now Chapter 4 to here! I also went back and edited some of the previous chapters. Especially Chapter 3, so if you read it when it was first uploaded, re-read it. You probably would want to refresh your mind anyway. - Thanks to all of those who reviewed! 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The dialogue that is in italics is meant to be in Saiya-jin-go. Also, any Japanese in here is meant to be Saiya-jin-go.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Kinoko. The name for Bardock's mate is credited to Dragoness Eclectic, but the name is all I'm using.

-----

**Saiya-jin Ways**

**Chapter 4- Co-Existence**

They flew in silence, save the wind beating against their blue auras, with the eldest slightly ahead of the other. Goku's eyes remained looking forward, not meeting his brother's occasional, uncertain glances, while his expression was unreadable. The earth-raised Saiya-jin continuously felt the other warrior's dark eyes on him, but he refused to make eye contact. He wasn't certain why, but it felt important that he not. To make a point, perhaps, or to help control his torrent emotions; emotions that disturbed him. Goku was a gentle and care-free individual with high morals and a kind heart. Despite the crimes committed against him and the world he always found a way to forgive his enemies. He disliked few people and never even imagined what hating someone would be like. Was this hate? This burning in his chest, roaring in his ears, fire through his veins. Is this what hating someone felt like?

-But he's my brother…- Obsidian eyes shifted to the figure just ahead of him. His stomach clenched, his heart dropped and the raging fire of hatred (if that's even what it was) subsided. He couldn't dislike his own brother so intensely. But it hurt and confused him. How could his brother do this to him? He must know how much pain and suffering he was putting the earthling through.

Raditz glanced back for about the tenth time since they left the picnic area, fully expecting Kakorrot to still be looking forward with a blank face. The warrior was caught off guard by the rather emotional eyes looking at him. Hurt, betrayal, confusion. Half a dozen feelings showed clearly in his sibling's dark eyes. The long-haired warrior looked abruptly away. –Don't look at me like that, ototo.- He never realized a Saiya-jin was capable of communicating those sort of emotions through just a look. Unfortunately, he's brother's eyes could be his undoing. Raditz shook his head to clear those thoughts. They would deal with that later. This was going to be a long trip.

-----

"_Yes. We're leaving now. I understand. Raditz out._" Tapping the off button, Raditz removed the scouter from his left ear and tossed it onto the console. As comfortable as they were, his ear still got sore after 36 hours of constant pressure. He leaned his head back in the pilot's chair, closing his eyes. They had exited Earth's atmosphere and was on their way home. If they could even call Furiza's ship home.

He had a month. A month to teach his brother about Saiya-jins and how not to get himself killed. They had a lot of work ahead of them, but the maned-warrior, nor his passenger, were in any hurry to start.

Goku was sitting on the lower bunk in the quarters he and his brother were to share on the small space craft. Leaning forward, the earthling's head was in his hands and his eyes were staring at the steel gray floor while a thousands thoughts, concerns and questions spun through his mind. Unfortunately, the only one who could respond to his inquiries and worries was the last person the human-raised fighter wanted to talk to. Even though he hadn't done much physical exercise that day, Goku found himself exhausted. Perhaps a rest wouldn't be bad. The Saiya-jin made himself comfortable, as much as he could anyway, on the lower bunk and closed his eyes. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was of the blue-haired beauty he'd been forced to leave behind.

-----

Groggy eyes opened slowly several hours after they had closed. Goku found himself momentarily confused as he stared up at the bottom of the top bunk. It took his brain a few seconds to catch up, reminding him that he wasn't at home, this was not his and Bulma's bed and that he wouldn't see her for only Kami knew how long. His heart constricted again. Despite his lingering despair, the reason for his awakening made itself known. Unlike humans, his emotional condition had no affect on his appetite. He was starving, but he laid there a bit longer. The earthling still didn't' know what to make of his brother. Raditz said he had orders, but wouldn't break them. Or had it said he –couldn't- break them. The dark-haired warrior wanted desperately to believe that his only known relative didn't want to do this to him. A few more seconds of this desired thought and Goku had convinced himself Raditz had no choice. "Besides, he's probably going to be the only friend I have there."

Goku stood and left the small quarters, heading down the short corridor and through the automatic door at the end onto the bridge. The larger Saiya-jin was sitting in the pilot's chair that was almost too small. "Hey…brother?" Goku started awkwardly, realizing just now he didn't even know his name. Even though he's made up his mind about his brother, he still doesn't know much about him. When the elder warrior didn't respond, Goku peered around the chair.

The larger warrior was peacefully asleep with is head leaning back on the head rest of the chair. Now that he really looked, Goku could see the resemblance between himself and this man he's hasn't even known for a day. "Hm…wonder if I should wake him…" As if on cue the very familiar sound of a disgruntle Saiya-jin stomach sounded from the slumbering warrior. Goku couldn't help but chuckle. "Guess he's hungry too…" He said more to himself before reaching down and shaking Raditz by the shoulder. "Time to wake up."

The maned-Saiya-jin jolted awake, dark eyes snapping open to meet Goku's amused expression. "Good morning, sleepy head." The human-raised fighter said with a smile, only to get a confused look from his brother.

"Nani? Anou…chotto." Raditz grabbed his scouter from the console and fitted it to his ear. "What was that?"

Goku blinked. "You don't understand English?"

Raditz quirked a brow, "Why would I? I wasn't raised on that planet."

Goku looked pensive for a moment. "But…you're speaking it."

The older Saiya-jin shook his head. "No I'm not. The scouter," he gestured to the device on his ear, "is translating.

"Wow? Really? I guess now that I look, your lips aren't really matching your words. Heh, that's weird. Like one of the old Godzilla movies…" Goku laughed, his hand rubbing the back of his head in his usual sheepish gesture. "Anyway, I said good morning. I, uh, don't' know about you but I'm starving…"

Raditz chuckled. "You're definitely Saiya-jin." He commented before standing and leading the way off the bridge and to the small kitchen. "I just hope I don't burn it this time. I miss the cooks." The older fighter said while opening the fridge and digging out some food.

"Umm…would you like me to cook? I'm pretty good." Goku offered, walking to the appliances and looking them over. Raditz glanced over to his brother. "Really?" The messy-haired Saiya-jin nodded, grinning. "Course." The older man shrugged, set the food he pulled out on the counter then stepped out of the way. He wouldn't say no to an offer to cook for him.

-----

Is it sad when a man's biggest joy in life is a well cooked meal? Raditz decided it wasn't. Not when said man spent over a month in space eating barely edible food. He swore next time he would smuggle a cook with him, but now he wouldn't need to as long as his little brother was there. –'Pretty good' he says. That was a damn good dinner.- Raditz thought as he leaned back from his empty plate and breathed deeply. "You're cooking from now on."

Goku laughed. "Sure thing…uh…you know. You never told me your name."

Raditz looked up at his sibling, and then felt the temperature rise in his face. Even though he knew his brother had forgotten, it seemed strange, almost impossible, that he wouldn't know his name. "Raditz." He looked down at the empty plate. "I'm seventeen years older than you." He looked back up to his only sibling. "That's one of the questions you asked, neh?"

Goku grinned and nodded. "Yeah. That's a pretty big gap…"

Raditz shrugged. "Not really. Most Saiya-jin siblings are ten to twenty years apart. It's rare for them to be much closer." He stated simply.

"Really? I guess I have a lot to learn. What about our parents? Do we have any other brothers or sisters?" He asked, not being able to help the excited feeling rising inside of him.

"Our parents were Bardock and Kinoko. We don't have any other siblings." Raditz sighed at Goku's saddened expression. "Unfortunately, both mother and father were killed a few days after you were born."

"How? What happened?" Goku asked, leaning forward.

"Our planet was destroyed. A large asteroid collided with Vegetasei a few hours after you departed for Earth. As far as we know, there are only four surviving Saiya-jins. You, me, Nappa-san and Vegita-sama."

Goku stared blankly at Raditz for a moment. "I…don't understand. You said you were under orders…and I had no choice. Why should I come back when our race is gone? What does it matter?"

Raditz took a deep breath, shutting his eyes before regarding his younger brother and proceeding to explain. He told him about what their people were like, a story that was quite different from what Goku was told back in the woods on Earth. But before the younger man could say anything, Raditz began the chapter of the tyrant. King Vegita's involuntary alliance with the lizard, the life of practical slavery the Saiya-jins were forced into and the humiliation they still suffered even after their race was gone. They were still serving this 'Lord' Furiza with no apparent end in sight. The maned-warrior wasn't looking for sympathy, he was merely telling his brother what was what as straight forward as possible. By the end, he couldn't begin to guess what Kakorrot was thinking.

-----

Well, that chapter was a bit longer than the others. - Hope you enjoyed and be prepared for next chapter. It's going to get intense. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Collision of Morals

Dark-Sephy- Yeah, the whole translation thing has always bothered me too. I've done a few stories that was solely based on the language barrier, so I guess it makes me think of it. Besides, it can prove amusing later. And yes, Goku has a whole bunch of surprises waiting for him. And the more I plan ahead for the fic, the darker I see it getting. Not sure how much of a happy ending this is going to have. Thank you so much for your reviews. It inspires me.

Justin- Well, hope you made it through the other chapters so you can read this one too. Thanks for the review.

I know Goku isn't much of a favorite among the DBZ fans, and he's actually one of my least favorite. I actually started this fic to focus more on Raditz but that seems to be changing. Raditz will be brought back more into focus later. Okay, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer- Yadda yadda, I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Though I wished I owned Vegita...he's the smex!

-----

**Saiya-jin Ways**

**Chapter 5- Collision of Morals**

Goku sat silently for a long time, his brother's words creating swirling images in his head. He felt confused, sad, upset and several other emotions all at the same time. But then one image loomed above the rest, this person had no face nor any definite shape, but he had a name. Furiza. What kind of monster was this man?

Raditz remained unmoving, waiting for the younger Saiya-jin to absorb and process the information. Perhaps now Kakorrot would understand, perhaps it would make all of this easier. After ten minutes of quiet, the mane-haired warrior began to get a little worried. "Kakorrot?"

Goku's head jerked up, looking surprised. "Huh? Oh, sorry." He smiled weakly before standing. "I…uh…I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to head to bed." He said in a hazy manner while heading out the mess hall door. Raditz's dark eyes lingered on the door that slid shut after his brother's retreat. Perhaps he had underestimated the effect of his tale.

-------

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin felt bad for lying to his brother, but he needed to lie down and be alone. He had a lot to consider and even more to work through.

-------

"I can't do it. You know that, right?"

Raditz turned from the punching device he had been exercising on to regard his brother with a quirked brow. He typically didn't train with his scouter on, but with his non-Saiya-jin-Go speaking companion on board, he figured it easiest just to keep it on. "Can't do what?"

Goku's expression was uncharacteristically serious and a little sullen. "I can't do what you do. 'Clear' planets, as you put it."

The taller man turned to face his brother, his dark eyes narrowing and his mouth curving into a frown. "You don't have a choice, brother. A Saiya-jin who isn't capable of killing is no good to Furiza…and he won't have a Saiya-jin out from under his control." Raditz said with finality in his tone.

The younger fighter's features saddened further as he shook his head slowly. "I can't. I can't take an innocent persons life."

Raditz could feel his heart constrict. His brother was weaker than he thought, but it just meant that he had to be stronger. The maned-Saiya-jin growled. "It's not that you can't. It's that you won't." He closed the gap between himself and the younger man. "But you'll just have to get over that." Goku shook his head again, opening his mouth to respond, but Raditz cut him short by grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the nearest wall. "If you don't do your job, you'll be killed." The martial arts champion gave his brother a defeated look, communicating that he'd rather die than kill. The taller brother's anger raised higher, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened. Suddenly, he released the weaker Saiya-jin and took a step back. "You're pathetic. What's more important, Kakorrot? Your morals or your promise to your mate?" He asked with a disgusted expression on his face.

Goku blanched. "Wh-what?"

Raditz scoffed. "I heard you, Kakorrot. You promised that woman that you would be back. Tell me, how do you expect to return if you're dead?" He folded his powerful arms across his chest.

The earthling's eyes fell to the floor. His brother was right. Returning to Earth, to Bulma, was the most important thing to him. Bulma would understand his choice to die instead of committing such sins, but he would never get the chance to explain. She would never know. She would be left at home, alone, wondering for the rest of her life when he was going to come back. Goku Son never broke a promise. A hand rested on the fighter's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The younger brother looked up to his only sibling.

"It's not that difficult, once you get use to it." His hand dropped before he walked past his ototo toward the door. "And I'll help you." -But I can't be there for you, little brother. Not like I wanted.- His obsidian eyes saddened as he exited the training room, leaving his only family behind to struggle with the fear of what comes next.

-------

-One week later-

"Why do I have to learn this again?" Goku whined, laying his head down on the table.

Raditz sighed exasperatingly, bringing his hand to massage his temple in an attempt to quell the headache that was forming. "Because, Kakorrot, it's our language. You, being Saiya-jin, should know it."

"Yeah, but won't they know already that I forgot everything? Besides, isn't that what scouters are for?" He raised his head, looking pleadingly at his brother.

"That doesn't matter. It's true that hardly anyone you come across won't have a scouter—"

"See?" Exclaimed the younger Saiya-jin, excited that he just proved his point.

Raditz gave the less experienced fighter an annoyed look. "Except, for Vegita-sama. You'll be seeing a hell of a lot of him and he –only- wears his scouter before, on, or just after a mission. He finds them irritating and hates depending on the technology. And he will –not- tolerate you speaking Ningen-Go."

Goku sighed in defeat, sinking down to rest his chin on the table. "How am I suppose to learn an entire language in three weeks?"

"You don't have to, Kakorrot. You'll still be wearing your scouter, you just need to be able to speak in Saiya-jin-Go. So you're just wasting time. Now again." The maned-warrior reached up and tapped a button on his scouter. "Yes."

"Hai."

-------

Goku slumped onto his bunk, not caring that he was filthy with sweat and blood. Every muscle in his body ached with exertion and his lungs burned with his heavy breaths. Over the last few weeks, the earth-raised fighter had been through the most intensive training he could have even imagined. These Saiya-jins didn't mess around when it came to power. He had yet to leave one of his sessions without being drenched in sweat, covered in bruises, spattered with blood and singed with ki burns. Ignoring the protest of his muscles, Goku sat up enough to pull the armor from his torso, making his breathing easier. The Saiya-jin garment was followed by weighted gloves, boots and his scouter. The Earthling never wanted to get up again. But he knew he would have to, early the next morning just like he has been doing since his third day on this ship. The youngest of Bardock's sons closed his eyes.

"Hai…Iie…Arigato…Domo arigato…Domo arigato gozaimasu…Gomen nasai…" The Saiya-jin softly went through his Saiya-jin-Go vocabulary list in an odd accent unlike his brother's. The words and phrases he most likely would need. Raditz said he would not be wearing his scouter the next day and that he needed to get use tospeaking in his native tongue. Half way through his list, the young man dozed off into a deep sleep.

-------

The larger Saiya-jin nudged the smaller one with his boot. "Oi, Kakorrot. _Get up._ Ohayo, ototo." Raditz continued as his brother roused, groaning. He understood the younger man's pain; every Saiya-jin did, for every Saiya-jin went through this very grueling training for weeks at a time. Kakorrot had a lot to catch up to power level wise, but his talent was nothing to scoff at. He was progressing well.

Goku forced his eyes open, squinting up at the figure looming over him. "Huh?" He blinked a couple of times to clear his dark eyes. "Oh—Oh—Ohayo…oniisan" The dark-haired man managed past a yawn. After he got up and dressed, the two headed into the kitchen to follow their usual routine. Get up, eat breakfast, Saiya-jin-Go lessons and then training the rest of the day with small breaks for food. Proceeding the language lessons, however, was not the training room. Raditz stood from the table and Goku made to follow him.

"Get a shower, and make sure you soak your soar muscles. I don't need you cramping when you bow to the Prince. Go over the notes I gave you and rest. We'll be arriving in the early hours of morning." With that the long-haired warrior exited the mess hall and retreated to the bridge. Goku slumped back down into his seat. Anxiety and dread gripped him. "Tomorrow…"

-------

So what will happen once they reach Furiza's ship? When will Goku go on his first mission and can he do it? I know he seems a bit out of character, even considering taking an innocent person's life, but look at his options. I don't really feel he ever truly loved Chi Chi in the series, but in this fic he really loves Bulma. He's being selfish, though he hasn't figured it out yet. He'll realize it soon, and it will have it's affects on him.

Next chapter soon. But not until Chapter 10 of Fascination. I'm going back and forth.


End file.
